Cold Feet
by Dakota Kid
Summary: Matt and Kitty have a little bed time conversation.


_Authors Note: This little story was inspired by my husband yelling at me about using his bare leg as a place to warm my cold feet in the winter time and his very strong protest against my wearing socks to bed._

Cold Feet

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em and I'm not doin' this to make a profit.

Kathleen "Kitty" Russell hated winter in Kansas. It was always bone chilling cold and the wind always blew, _always._ The only good thing about winter was the fact that things at the saloon were she worked, the Long Branch, weren't as busy. The herds of cattle were gone from the plains and it allowed some much needed rest to everyone.

Kitty had just came upstairs and found that the fire in her fireplace had gone out. Wrapping her arms around herself she quickly built a fire and then sat in front of it, rubbing her hands up and down her arms in an attempt to warm herself. She hoped that Matt showed up soon, it seemed that he was only one who could warm her up on these cold January nights. Quickly she went and changed from her working clothes to a soft flannel night gown and then climbed into bed to wait for Matt.

Matt Dillon slowly climbed the back stairs of the Long Branch as he had been doing for almost a year now. Taking out the key that was attached to a scrap of blue ribbon he quickly and quietly made his way down the short hall and then used the key to unlock the door to Kitty's room. When he stepped in he thought that she was asleep so trying to be quiet he removed his went boats, hat and heavy wool jacket before moving towards the fire and warming his hands and feet.

He undressed quickly and then slipped into bed behind Kitty, intending to snuggle up next to her to finish warming his chilled bones. However, when he did, Kitty moved her feet back and placed them on his now bare leg. "Yehow!" he yelled in a whisper. "Kitty, can't you do something to warm your toes up?"

Kitty giggled. "I was trying to Matt."

"Well don't use my leg!" Matt said. "Jeez, have a heart Kitty. Don't you think it's pretty bad when you can freeze me out through my long handles?"

Kitty giggled again. Her cold feet had been the topic of more than one discussion between Matt and herself since they had taken their relationship to the level of spending as many nights as possible together. She remembered well the first night she and Matt had stayed together. They had been in the throws of passion, the night just as hot as the two young people were getting for each other, when she had began to run her foot up the back of Matt's leg. He had hollered like a buckshot coyote and then sat up and pulled Kitty's feet into his lap, briskly rubbing them between his hands. It was the middle of summer, in Kansas, how could her feet be so cold! Matt thought to himself. Recalling the moment, Kitty giggled again.

"What's so funny?" Matt asked grumpily.

"I was just thinking about our first night together." Kitty said innocently.

"What was funny about that?" Matt asked, recalling the night and not finding any humor in it.

"The way you hollered when I rubbed my foot down your leg." Kitty reminded him.

Pushing himself up and smiled down at her, remembering that night as well. "Yeah, I remember that. I've never felt anything like that before in my life."

Slowly, Kitty let her cold toes touch the top of his bare foot. "Like that Matt?" she asked innocently.

"Yes!" he hissed through his teeth. "Kitty, maybe you should go see Doc or something. I don't think that having feet that cold is normal."

"I have asked Doc, Matt. He told me that there isn't a thing that he can do about it. Though he did suggest that I wear socks to bed."

"No." Matt said firmly. He had to wear his own socks to bed enough on the trail; there was no way that he or Kitty was going to be wearing them when they didn't have to.

Kitty giggled again. "What? Do you think scratchy wool would be worse than a few cold toes?" Then she again rubbed her chilly toes down the top of Matt's foot again causing him to jump and pull his feet away from hers.

"Well why don't you put some warm bricks in the bed to help warm them?" Matt said, before he remembered what happened the last time he had suggested that.

Kitty gave him a look that told him she remembered it too. "You burned the bottom of your foot last time we tried that Matt. Remember?"

Matt shook his head, he remembered alright. He remembered not being able to wear his right boot and Doc making him keep the burn wrapped in gauze. It had been February when that little incident had happened. "I remember Kitty." Matt said.

"Uhm-hmm." Kitty said, "So I really don't know what we're going to do. You are either going to have to let me warm my toes on your leg or I'm going to have to put on a pair of your socks. It's your choice cowboy."

Matt considered his options for a few moments he got out of bed and went to the wardrobe where he knew Kitty kept a few extra blankets. Pulling out a small afghan he returned to bed and pulled down all the blankets.

"Matt what in the world are you doing?" Kitty asked, laughing more out of surprise than humor.

"I'm ensuring that we both have a good night's rest." Matt said. He took the afghan and wrapped Kitty's feet and lower legs in it before he pulled the blankets back up and crawled back in bed. "There, that should keep your feet warm, without using my leg." Then he kissed her soundly and gathered her into his arms. "Goodnight Kitty." He whispered into her ear.

"Goodnight Matt." Kitty said, a small sigh of contentment escaping her lips. "And thanks for taking care of my cold feet."

_Yeah...I know. __J__J_


End file.
